


Memory of red snow

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Demon Will, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Ravenstag, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal searches answers that he quite can't remember about his childhood. Memories of blood red snow and men who were monsters and a monster who was a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory of red snow

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so mistakes can happen. I will place more tags as I go and where I go with this. I am always open for critic and comment and everything. ᴾᴸᴱᴬˢᴱ ᴸᴼᵛᴱ ᴹᴱ  
> Aaaaand this is my first fic so hooray for me (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

**Somewhere in Scandinavia:**

 

Wooden old floor, wooden walls and barricaded windows made the room echo. Dust had filled the room to almost unbreathable levels but that didn’t seem to disturb dealer in hawaiian wife beater. The very same man was walking away to the only table in the room with two mugs and a kettle. 

Shaking the kettle in his hand while spinning to look at the other man “Want some moonshine in your life?”

“No thanks, just want to get right into the de…”

“DEAL! Yes, fuck yes of course mister no fucking time for fun. Haha ha...ha” Laughter dying quickly in his mouth - like remembering something in the echoing silence. 

Kettle still in hand he walks to the window and looks through the cracks.

“Sometimes you find dead ones frozen stiff and other times…. you just find blood and bones. It seems that “the thing” is  alive if you feed it two times a week.”  Dust falls to the place where the kettle was. 

“You are free to take it. I haven’t slept like in forever.” He takes a gulp from the kettle with a sight. The man looks years older. 

“It’s the horrendous monster you know, with antlers and stuff. People say it is different for everyone. Previous guy had nightmares. I just had to get the short stick even in this one”.

“The thing is locked in the basement. Just don’t bring it here”.

Nodding he takes his leave and the dealer is left in a room with no air. A faint laughter is heard as the man navigates to the basement. Taking the shears near the padlocked door with a cat door he cuts the wires and frees the entity inside. Was it the dealers fault for not remembering or the buyers fault for not asking had “the thing” been fed? Will Graham was free at last. And it felt most frilling to dig into marinated moonshine man that had kept him locked up for all these years.

:----:

 

**Years later:**

 

Crisp winter air filled Wills lungs as he trotted through the snowy woods. Forest path was narrow and weaved around the mountain in a serpent like manner. WW II had started and food was easier than ever to find. People were running to the woods in hope of running away from their early deaths only to run into Wills waiting arms. Dusk was falling quickly and by the time Will reached the mountain valley the stars had ignited the dark sky. As did something else. A light could be seen through the trees. Probably a campfire that was warming Wills dinner. 

“Best not to startle my dinner” he thought while changing to his human form. Black feathers fell off covering the white snow and bones cracked into right positions. Black fog would follow him in this form making it harder to identify him. He looked almost human. If you didn’t count legs and hands with spreading color of charcoal and sharp nails. Feeling no cold Will didn’t mind his nakedness while lying on the snowy forest floor. Making hauntingly beautiful image of a fallen angel. It would after all be better to wait if they heard the bone snapping.  

:----:

Will could hear the symphony in his ears as snow fell to the ground. Spinning in the time of orchestra he covered the snow in red fouettés and balancés. The violin and the drums hastening pace of the dance to crescendo. He could feel happiness in that moment. A frill of his ancestors and being entirely his own self. Slicing the last man's throat in pirouette Will stepped back to look at the piece of art. Only to find that his art was being admired by another pair of eyes. Red eyes gleamed back at Will and to his surprise not with fear but interest. The boy was tied to an old tree close enough to see the camp flame but too far to enjoy it. Starved with blue lips he still had surprisingly lot of attitude in his eyes. 

Not seeing the point in killing the boy just yet Will took the closest man and started to prepare him for some nice roast. The boys eyes followed him but not even a utter was made. Which was great in Will's mind as he had himself forgotten the language of people. Too long had he trotted in his demonic form. Too long since he last trusted a human being. Lost in thought Will worked with his hands efficiently. Collecting the meat and cooking them in the open flame. He rather cook the meat even if it wasn't necessary for him. 

Meat cooked and ready the boy finally made his move. Standing up on his frail feet and seemingly trying to make eye contact with Will. Will gave him attention so needed and leaned his head in questioning manner. The boy struggled nodding his head and opening and closing his mouth. Seems like Will was not the only one with lost voice. It had been ages since Will had felt pity for another creature. But somehow this dying boy made him rub the wrong way. Frustrated with himself Will made his way to the boy. Even inch close to his doom the boy didn't look even slightly scared. Huffing in annoyance Will cut the rope around the boy's hands and released him. The boy didn’t run but walked straight line to the morsel of human flesh Will had left uneaten and started to gobble it up with gusto.

Will smiled at the surprise and decided that he would prepare another man just for this silent brilliant boy that ate his own kind.

:----:

 

**Author's Note:**

> OTL


End file.
